El Relampago Negro
by BlueXtreme
Summary: Todos conocen a Naruto Uzumaki como un perdedor y una falla que no merece ser ninja pero y si todo eso fuera falso y su verdadero poder estubiera sellado en su interior. Despierta el Dragon Negro admiren el poder del relampago negro Naruto ThunderRage y su verdera personalidad Inspirado en The Sealed Kunai de Kenchi618. Vean acción, comedia, Harem y al Dragons Slayer del Relampago
1. Capitulo 1:El Despertar del Dragon Negro

Primera Tormenta: El despertar del Dragon Negro

- No me rendire nunca lo hare aunque mis musculos se dañen y mis huesos se rompan no me rendire - Dijo el joven rubio protagonista de este fic

- Eres una falla es tu destino ser debil y perder ante mi - Dijo Neji (el principe de los emos) empezando con su charla de emo sobre el destino que no puede ser cambiado y bla bla bla

- Aun si eso es cierto YO SOY DIFERENTE A LOS DEMAS NO ME RENDIRE SEGUIRE LUCHANDO SEGUIRE CRECIENDO CONTINUARE AVANZANDO HASTA EL MOMENTO EN MUERA YO SOY UN DRAGONS SLAYER Y POR ESO LUCHARE HASTA TRIUNFAR SOY EL KAGE NO RAIKOU (Relampago de las Sombras) - Grito Naruto y pensaba confundido - (Dragons Slayer? Kage no Raikou? (Relampago de las Sombras) de donde salio eso)

**- ****Bien ****d****icho gaki ****eres digno de heredar mi poder -** dijo una una voz en la mente de Naruto al cual rapidamente lo rodeo un tornado de nubes negras lleno de oscuridad y electricidad donde se sentia una presencia llena de poder que superaba facilmente al Kyubi que llenaba a todos de miedo y se podian notar dos ojos rojos brillantes dentro de ella

- En las tribunas de los Kages -

Dentro de las tribunas todos los kages estaban mirando fijamente este acontecimieto especial el Kazekage (Orochimaru Aka el Michael Jackson Japones malvado Aka el violador de niños mas tenebroso)

- Hokage-sama que le esta pasando a ese joven - Pregunto el Kazekage (Orochimaru)

- Sinceramente no se Kazekage-sama- Dijo Sarutobi ocultando su preocupación - (Que demonios esta pasan el sello del Kyubi se habra roto por favor que estes bien Naruto) - Penso preocupado

- Interior de la mente de Naruto -

Naruto se encontraba en una montaña negra sola mientras veia pasar sus recuerdos y podia apreciar sus recuerdos con su sensei y sus compañeros de equipo

¿Por qué no podía hacer orgulloso a Kakashi-sensei al igual que Sasuke-teme o Sakura-chan? No, no, Kakashi-sensei estaba orgulloso de él, era simplemente que no se lo decía con mucha frecuencia ¿no?... ¡Bah! No podía pensar cosas así, Kakashi-sensei no era como los demás profesores de la Academia, estaba orgulloso de Naruto y le importaba que se convirtiera en un buen ninja. Por supuesto que le importaba ¿no?

Ja eso era lo que solia pensar era demaciado ingenuo Kakashi no era un mi Sensei el nunca me entreno o enseño algo solo nos enseño a subir arboles sin usar las manos a mi y Sakura siempre se la pasaba enseñando a Sasuke me tarde bastante en darme cuenta verdad yo crei que algun día me entrenaria pero nunca llego entreno solo a Sasuke y despues nos inscribio para el examen Chunin pense que me entrenaria para la final pero que paso al final volvio a dejarme de lado con la excusa de que necesita entrenar a Sasuke por que se enfrentara a alguien dificil Ja y yo que?

Me voy a enfrentar al novato del año pasado Neji Hyuga tenia que vengar a Hinata pero eso evito que el me abandonara dejando a un inutil como mi maestro para la final y al final cuando encontre un Sensei fuerte se desespera y toma el camino facil arriesgando mi vida para que aprenda a invocar bien y por culpa de eso estube en coma hasta ayer no pude entrenar para mi pelea contra Neji lo peor de todo es que no puedo usar los sapos para luchar en los examenes es patetico verdad yo queria ser fuerte para proteger a mis seres querido pero si lo pienso bien cuantos seres queridos tengo sin contar a Jji y Iruka-Sensei, mis compañeros de equipo ellos son mi gente preciosa NO ellos nunca seran mi gente preciosa ellos no lo merecen

Kakashi nunca me entrena siempre se la pasa entrenando a Sasuke y leyendo su maldito libro nunca le importe incluso le salve la vida pero igualmente le importo? no siguio con su maldito favoritsmo el nos dijo "Aquellos que incumplen las reglas son escoria pero aquellos que no protegen y traicionan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria" asi que entonces el es peor que escoria incumplio su propio codigo no hay otra cosa que decir el es un hipocrita dijo que nunca abandonaria a sus compañeros pero acaso no me abandono siempre cuando necesitaba entrenar? o cuando le pedi ayuda para poder entrenar cuando necesitaba luchar contra Neji

Sasuke me considera un perdedor y estorbo alguien debil e insignificante en serio no sabe la razon para eso el recibe todo en bandeja de plata obteniendo todo lo que el quiere sin esforsarce el cree que se lo merece por ser el ultimo Uchija mientras yo que soy ignorado torturado considerado debil e inutil acaso cree que uno puede hacerse fuerte solo sin ayuda el recibe todo el entrenamiento todos los concejos todos los Jutsus todo y nunca se a dado cuenta de que somos un equipo es un maldito

y al final Sakura ella nunca me respeta me golpea cada vez e incluso cuando la salve de la serpiente me considera un inutil pero y ella que? es debil no tiene ningun aspecto util en batalla siempre se esconde por que me enamore de ella? Ja soy patetico me enamore de ella simplemente por que ella aceptaba mi existencia pense que ella podria ser alguien especial para mi pero en cambio solo era ridiculisado por ella incluso yo me deje pegar por ella pero igualmente nunca la golpee o maltrate en serio me merecia eso? Y mi orgullo que? Yo no volvere a ser su saco de arena no volvere a ser ridiculisado soy Naruto Uzuma

Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki yo soy un ninja por eso desde este momento dejare mi mascara no me importa si tengo 100 amigos o incluso 1000 si tengo que ser alguien que finge ser debil que arriesga su vida por personas que lo odian? Ya no mas quien sea mi gente preciosa que me acepte como soy y mi verdadero poder entonces solo eso me bastara

acaso dios me odia y por eso estoy destinado a ser debil, a ser humillado, a ser torturado, a ser un inutil? Si eso es asi entonces yo desafiare al mismisimo dios me niego a ser debil yo sere fuerte, encontrare mi gente preciosa y la protegere con mi vida incluso si tengo solo una pequeña oportunidad no me rendire protegere a mis amigos luchare con todo mi poder, mi fuerza, incluso si nisiquiera puedo lograr darle un golpe a mi oponente no rendire yo luchare y triunfare

-** Asi que esa es tu resolusión joven Dragons Slayer - **Resono una voz en la montaña

Naruto rapidamente se volteo y pudo apreciar la figura gigante de un Dragon negro bipedo que estaba sentado con los brazos y piernas cruzadas al cual se podia apreciar su forma

Era un dragon de cabeza tenia una forma parecida a una lanza o flecha negra formada por boca cerrada donde estan sus fosas nasales justo debajo tenia un par de bigotes que se asemejaban a la forma de los rayos y al final de su barbilla se podia ver una barba echa de espinas negras detras de su cabesa crecia un "pelo" negro brillante de forma espinosa formado de espinas las cuales mostraban continuas descargas electricas y entre ellas estaban un par de cuernos largos que brillaban de color azul electrico, desde la mitad su espalda salian un par de alas negras que poseian una constitución relampagueante mostrando dentro de ellas un segundo par de alas mas pequeñas debajo de ellas al final de su columna se podia apreciar una cola negra larga y versatil cuyo final poseia un conjunto de relampagos condensados formando una continua lucha electrica, su cuerpo poseia una constitucion musculosa de forma identica a la de un Dragon occidental sus brazos tenian marcas de rayas de color amarillo brillantes como relampagos sus garras tenian un tamaño desproporcionado ya que eran largas y grandes, sus piernas largas estaban condicionadas para la velosidad llenas de cicatrises de peleas y marcas negras sus pies eran formadas por solo 3 dedos en forma de V para agarrar y atrapar a sus victimas y cortarlas con las garras que crecian al final de ellas

- Q-quien eres tu - Pregunto asustado Naruto

-** Ah si es verdad no me eh presentado mi nombre es Kurodenkou** (Relampago negro) **el Raikouryuu** (Dragon Relampago) el dragon mas fuerte de todos y el mas apuesto por cierto - Dijo Kurodenkou orgullosamente y agrego mentalmente - (Y el mas lunatico de todos Ka ja ja ja (Nota del autor: si necesitan imaginarse su personalidad imaginen una parecida a la del Guason o el Joker de Batman combinada con la de Ikki de Air Gear)

- Rairyuu? (Dragon del Rayo) - Pregunto Naruto con duda

- **No Raikouryuu** (Dragon Relampago)** es muy diferente** - Dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz mientras le crecia un vena en la frente

- No lo creo - Dijo Naruto inocentemente cabreando bastante al Dragon Negro

- **Pues si lo es asi que callate o te muelo a golpes - **Dijo bastante enojado el Dragon negro mientras agregaba mentalmente** - (aunque lo hare de todos modos cuando te entrene)**

- O-Ok Donde estamos - Dijo Naruto con algo de miedo

**- Estamos en tu subconciente felisidades despertaste tu poder de Dragon dormido en tu interior** - Dijo Kurodenkou causandole a un mas preguntas que respuestas a Naruto

- A que te refieres a Poder de Dragon - Pregunto el rubio

- **Veras hace miles de años yo habia a encontrado a un niño de apenas 5 años perdido en los bosques cerca de mi hogar sinceramente no sabia que pasaba asi que lo segui observando durante unos días y me di cuenta de que el estaba solo no tenia nadie que lo ayudara estando solo en el mundo asi que decidi adoptarlo y enseñarle como ser un dragon como yo-** Dijo mientras ponia esas caras de que recordaba algo

- Espera respondeme algo enserio lo adoptaste y le enseñaste a ser un dragon como es eso posible! - Grito Naruto al viejo dragon

-** Si fue bastante dificil y veras despues de años entrenandolo el recibio una herida mortal asi que le di algo de mi sangre para evitar que muriera algo que su cuerpo acepto demaciado bien** - Dijo mientras esperaba la reaccion del joven ninja

- A que te refieres- Pregunto otra vez esto se le esta haciendo una costumbre

- **Al tener mi sangre en su cuerpo lo asimilo y la convirtia en suya dandole algunas de mis carracteristicas, convirtiendose en mi hijo de sangre y el primer Dragons Slayer y el heredero de mi voluntad aunque tambien heredo un poco de mi personalidad Ka ja ja ja- **Empeso a reir desquisiadamente el Dragon relampago

- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo- Le replico Naruto al Dragon Negro

**- Veras tu eres descendiente de mi hijo es mas eres de los mas poderosos usuarios del Raiton** (Elemento Rayo) **que eh visto aun si despertar tu sangre Dragoniana**

- YOOOO QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE - Grito desconcertado y estando en Shock Naruto

-** Eres como su Tataratataratatara-al diablo solo digamos que eres su descendiente y por eso heredaste mi sangre y poder si quieres pues llamarme Kuro-Jiji pero si lo haces te mato odio que me llamen viejo Ka ja ja - **Dijo el dragon mientras daba una sonrisa desquisiada y ganaba una pregunta en la mente de Naruto "entonces porque carajo me pediste que te llamara asi"

- Y eso significa que soy un dragon - Pregunto N... ustedes saben quien no tiene caso decirlo

- **En parte en este momento tu cuerpo empieza a tener unos cambios ahora eres un Dragons Slayer asi que te enseñare a luchar como un dragon -** Dijo el dragon con una de esas sonrisas de te voy a causar daño... y mucho

- Pero estoy en plena batalla no puedo entrenar en este momento- Dijo el rubio dudando de la inteligencia de Naruto

-** Calma mocoso te dire algo aunque pases miles de años aquí alla afuera no habra pasado ni un segundo alla afuera entendiste – **Naruto rapidamente asintio**- Asi que empezemos te dire que el entrenamiento sera peor que el infierno**

- Bien acepto pero como me entrenaras necesito derrotar al bastardo de Neji- Dijo con una voz llena de voluntad y determinacion la futura victima del peor de los castigos

- **Antes de entrenarte quiero saber algo tu tienes la fuerza de voluntad y valentia para luchar contra los dioses dime por que eso es lo que quiero saber -** Pregunto con una cara seria sin locura lo cual era muy raro para Kurodenkou

- Para proteger a mi gente preciosa no me importa por lo que tenga que pasar si obtengo el poder para proteger a Jiji (Anciano) Iruka-Sensei Konohamaru y sus amigos la mayoria de los nueve novatos incluso a Kiba lo quiero proteger sera un bastardo y un pedazo de mierda egocentrica pero el es mi amigo Kuso (Maldicion) incluso recuerdo cuando el Choji Shikamaru y yo nos escapabamos de clase para jugar - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa recordando esos recuerdos tan preciados para el

-** Bien dicho Gaki sabes me agrada tu pensamientoy por eso te entrenare y te hare el Dragons Slayer mas fuerte que haya existido...**- Dijo mientras reia fuertemente ganandose el miedo de Naruto de preguntar "por que se rie tanto esta demente" -**Pero sabes hacerlo de la forma normal es aburrido asi que te sacare la mierda a golpes hasta que te hagas fuerte**

Naruto en ese momento solo una cosa paso por su cabesa "Mierda"

Un par de años despues en su entrenamiento fisico cuando era para obtener poder

- **Mueve el culo** (Censurado) **de una una vez tienes que seguir entrenando** (Censurado por buenas costumbres) - Si ese era Kurodenkou

- Dios que hice para merecer esto espera eso es parte de mis instestinos - Dijo una bola de carne molida (Naruto) llorando lagrimas estilo anime

**- No te quejes aun respiras eso significa que puedes seguir entrenando asi que deja de llorar como un marica-** Dijo con un tono burlon y maniaco el Dragon Relampago

Otro par de años despues en su entrenamiento para ganar velosidad

- Bien dime como ganare velosidad- Dijo Naruto con duda y miedo porque despues de pasar algunos años con Kurodenkou se habia dado cuenta de algo este Dragon era 100% DEMENTE Y PSICOPATA ademas de tener suerte de seguir vivo

**- Muy facil sabes que puedo controlar este lugar como me plasca verdad -** Dijo Kurodenkou esperando ver la reaccion de Naruto mientras se reia mentalmente

- Y que lo digas - Dijo mientras recordaba esos recuerdos traumantes que obtubo pasando cerca del Dragon Relampago

- B**ueno tambien puedo crear animales y este te ayudara a ganar velosidad** - Dijo mientras mostraba a un oso de 2 metros con cara de violador babeando mientras lo veia como si fuera a saltar ensima suyo en cualquier momento - **Saluda a Pedobear**

- Mierda debo escapar - Dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a correr por su vida o sera por su castidad a una velosidad sobre-humana

- **Si me encanta cuando corren-** Dijo el oso violador mientras empesaba a perseguir a Naruto

A lo lejos Naruto escuchaba mientras corria como loco - **Suerte que no te violen** - y la respuesta no se hiso esperar ni un segundo - Eres un hijo de puta Kurodenkou- de parte de Naruto mientras un oso violador lo perseguia

Otros par de años despues en su entreamiento mental

- Bien resuelve esta pregunta mi heredero no sera un idiota ya sabes que pasara si no lo logras - Dijo mientras levantaba su puño

- No se como resolver esta pregunta - Dijo temereso recibiendo un golpe en su cara departe del dragon

- Hay mi cara maldito lunatico si fuera un poco mas fuerte tu golpe hubiera muerto- Grito Naruto lleno de ira mirando al risueño Dragon

- **Pero no lo hiciste ves como sirvio mi tortu... entrenamiento si eso entrenamiento KA JA JA JA-** empeso a reir maniacamente el dragon relampago -** Ahora esta pregunta que es blanco y te rompere a golpes por fallar**

- Mis huesos - Dijo Naruto resignado mientras pensaba - (Adios Iruka-sansei, Hokage-Jiji Konohamaru me llego la hora)

-** Tin Tin Tin correcto es hora del castigo** - Dijo sonriente el demente Dragon mientras empeza a golpear a Naruto

- Mis instestinos otra vez eso es un pedazo de mi cerebro - Dijo Naruto adolorido viendo sus partes del cuerpo volar por hay

- **Vamos no seas una nena aun falta mucha tortur... Digo entrenamiento KA JA JA JA **- Dijo mientras empeso a reir maniacamente de nuevo ganandose miedo mucho miedo de parte de Naruto

aprendiendo las Tecnicas de Kurodenkou tambien fue un desafio y una cosa de vida o muerte como por ejemplo

el Tenkken ( Puño de Hierro)

- **Rompe esa roca vago** - Le dijo Kurodenkou mientras se reia

- **_Raikouryuu no Tenkken _**(Puño de Hierro del Dragon Relampago)- Grito Naruto mientras lanzaba un golpe lleno de electricidad de color negro destrosando una roca 10 veces mas grande que el

**- Muy lento tal vez necesites algo de motivación..-** Dijo mientras se puso en pose pensativa y su sadica mente le dio una idea **- Ya se rompe esas piedras o te hare ver a esos 2 raros cabeza de tazon abrazandose durante 5 horas y despues tendras otra visita de pedobear**

- Dios no Noooooo POR AMOR A DIOS NO **_Raikouryuu no Tenkken_**(Puño de Hierro del Dragon Relampago)**_- _**Grito con fuerza mientras empesaba romper rocas una otra vez a una velosidad que haria a Rock Lee y Gai llorar de envidia

-** Guau a eso llamo yo velosidad como lo hara con lo siguiente**- Dijo el sadico Dragon mientras maquinaba otros sadicos castigos

El Hoko (Rugido)

**_- Raikouryuu no Hoko_**-Grito Natuto creando un rugido echo de una electricidad negra lleno de poder rapido y letal como una tormenta de relampagos

- A eso llamas un rugido te enseñare como se hace...- Dijo con un tono oscuro el dragon alarmando a Naruto para despues decir - Y la mejor forma de hacerlo es sintiendo como se siente un rugido

- (Debo correr)- es lo unico que pudo pensar antes de empezar a correr Naruto

**- No escaparas** **_Raikouryuu no Hoko_ **- Grito lanzando un poderoso rugido lleno de descargas electricas negras friendo a Naruto y dejandolo negro como carbor - **eso te enseñara a no intentar escapar**

La Tsume (Garra)

- **_Raikouryuu no Tsume_**(Garra del Dragon Relampago) - Grito mientras que con su pierna lanzaba algo como un corte a una roca gigante dejando unos rasguños que continuaban echando electricidad negra

- **Ah eso llamas garra por dios ni siquiera destrosaste bien la roca..** - Dijo deseccionado de Naruto - **Te enseñare bien como se hace** _**Raikouryuu no Tsume** _(Garra del Dragon Relampago) - Grito dando una patada lanzando un corte electrico de color negro que fue absorvido por la roca

- Pero si no le hiciste na...- Se callo al ver como la enorme roca explotaba en pedasos mientras una gran cantidad de electricidad negra era liberada

- **_Ahora te enseñare como "No cuestionar a tu maestro o te cortara en pedasos" volumen 1 de 50_ **- Dijo el Dragon mientras empesaba a tronar sus puños

Lo unico que penso o que podia pensar el joven Dragons Slayer despues de todo su entrenamiento era solo una frase "Como demonios sigo vivo si estoy entrenando con este lunatico"

Y despues de varios años al fin llego el día que Naruto habia esperado 1 despues de haber iniciado su entrenamiento cuando al fin se terminaria y podria romperle la cara a Neji a golpes

-** Bueno mocoso han pasado bastantes años desde que despertaste tu poder, te saque todo tu potencial (de una manera cruel despiadada psicotica y demencial) y te enseñe como ser un Dragons Slayer a trabes de mi tortura **- Dijo Kurodenkou

- (Asi que admites que estabas torturandome) - Penso molesto considerando seriamente en matar a Kurodenkou

**- Por cierto Gaki** (Mocoso) **eh notado que tenias bastantes sellos en tu cuerpo asi que quieres que los rompa antes de irme -** Dijo en un tono serio el Dragon Realampago

- Que sellos el unico que tengo es el que mantiene el Kyubi dentro de mi - Dijo Naruto confundido

- **Te equivocas mocoso ese es el unico sello que no es dañino para ti tienes muchos mas quieres saber para que eran** - Pregunto otra vez seriamente el Dragon Relampago

- Dimelo quiero saber - Dijo Naruto mostrando una de esas miradas "dime o te mato"

-** Los sellos eran para impedir tu crecimiento como ninja****-** Dijo seriamente Kurodenkou

- Impedir mi crecimiento como ninja? a que te refieres - Dijo confundido y enojado el joven Dragons Slayer

**- Veras en tu cuerpo note cuando llegaste que estabas lleno de limitadores de control de Chakra y movimiento, sellos gravitacionales, perturbadores de Chakra incluso sellaron gran parte de tu control elemental junto con las tecnicas que ya poseias, memorias, emociones y por ultimo tu verdadera forma lo cual explica por que te faltan varios de mis rasgos por ser mi descendiente** - Dijo seriamente Kurodenkou

- Mi verdadera forma mi verdadero poder mi verdadera personalidad acaso soy solo una imitacion barata - Dijo Naruto tristemente

- **Te equivocas Gaki** v**eras tu eres muy parecido tu verdadera personalidad solo fue sellado tus cualidades y emociones pero no completamente asi que varias de tus mejores cualidades son suyas y varias de tus memorias que estan selladas tienen tu talento, tu poder, velosidad y todo lo que te hace un Dragons Slayer esta sellado dejandote como una sombra de tu "verdadero yo" controlando una basura inutil de cuerpo que no se puede comparar a tu nuevo cuerpo de Dragons Slayer o al que el que tu usabas antes de ser sellado - **Dijo seriamente el Dragon

- Todo lo que me hacia un Dragons Slayer, todo mi poder, mis emociones y todo lo que tenia ganado con mi esfuerzo fue sellado no los perdonare nunca perdonare a quienes me causaron esto - Dijo Naruto apretando fuertemente sus puños

-** Te dire algo quien te sello las memorias es alguien diferente no creo los otros sellos es alguien quien te quiere y aprecia mucho por lo que veo** - Dijo el Dragon mientras que Naruto se enojaba y no podia evitar sentirse traicionado

- COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO SELLARON MIS MEMORIAS MIS MALDITAS MEMORIAS ES UNA DE LAS POCAS COSAS QUE ME PERTENECEN Y ME LAS ROBARON - Grito Naruto con ira y tristesa pero con una mayor ira dejando escapar gran cantidad de descargas electricas negras

-** CALMATE IDIOTA Y ESCUCHA ESAS MEMORIAS SELLADAS SON HORRIBLES RECUERDOS EL NO QUERIA QUE SUFRIERAS POR ELLOS -** Le grito el dragon calmando a Naruto

- Puedo entender eso quiero que me quites todos los sellos es hora de que les muestre a TODO el mundo mi verdadero yo

-** Eso queria oir te dire algo antes de hacerlo -** Dijo alegre Kurodenkou

- Te escucho - Dijo Naruto seriamente

**- Quiero que heredes el apellido que le di a mi hijo desde ahora quiero que seas un ThunderRage (Ira del Trueno) - **Dijo el Dragon mirando fijamente al joven rubio

- Lo acepto desde ahora Naruto Uzumaki a muerto y a renacido Naruto ThunderRage - Dijo con una voz orgullosa - pero tengo una duda por que no lo hiciste antes de comensar el entrenamiento asi hubiera sufrido mucho menos- Pregunto con duda

**- La verdad lo olvide**- Dijo cabreando bastante a Naruto mientras pensaba -** (Y entonces como me divertia sinceramente adoro la paternidad se me da tan bien** (Nota del autor: incluso yo creo que este dragon esta demente) ) -** No te desconcentres es momento de recordarle al mundo el poder de los Dragons Slayers y el de Naruto ThunderRage** _**Fuin no Hakaisha**_ (Destructor de Sellos) - Grito mientras le tocaba la frente a Naruto con una de sus garras

**-Afuera de la mente de Naruto-**

El tornado de nubes negras se deshacia y dentro de el se apeciaba la figura de Naruto pero el no era el mismo de antes havian varios cambios de el lo mas notado fue su cabello su cabellera rubia brillante como el sol desaliñada y espinosa habia desaparecido y estaba reemplazada por un pelo negro oscuro como la noche peinado hacia atras con dos mechones de pelo que hacimilaban la forma de un rayo relampago creciendo desde el frente hasta hacia atras de su cabesa como si fueran cuernos de los cuales entre ellos se notaba como electricidad negra salia de ellos, sus ojos azules como el cielo habian cambiado a unos rojos de pupila afilada con parecido enorme a los reptiles como si fuera un depredador mirando a su presa, sus bigotes habian tenido una gran transformación sus bigotes se volvienron unas marcas de relampagos negros mas pronunciados y oscuros, en sus manos le habian cresido las uñas pareciendo unas garras y lo que mas cambio fue su atuendo se habia vuelto de color negro y sus mangas desaparecieron como si se hubieran quemado en una lluvia de relampagos y le quedaba algo mas pequeño como si el hubiera crecido unos centimetros en solo unos segundos

- ha vuelto... HA VUELTO... **HA VUELTO BABY- **Grito con fuerza resonando en todo el estadio confundiendo a todos los visitantes y asustando a todos los aldeanos - MI PODER MI VELOCIDAD MI VERDADERA FORMA TODO HA VUELTO BABY KA JA JA JA - Grito mientras lanzaba una risa casi desquisiada

-Donde los novatos-

Justo en ese momento los nueve novatos miraron el cambio Naruto con una reaccion cada uno

Kiba tenia la quijada en el piso

Choji tiro su bolsa de patatas

Hinata estaba inconciente con un gran sangrado de nariz al ver al "nuevo" Naruto

Y al final Sakura e Ino tenian la boca abierta hasta que Sakura rompio el silencio diciendo

- Ese es Naruto es tan.. tan - Empezo a decir Sakura sin dejar de mirar un solo segundo al nuevo Naruto

- Sexy, apuesto, candente, sensual - Es lo que continuaba diciendo Ino mientras un hilo rojo de sangre salia de su nariz

**-Donde estaba el resto de los partcipantes del Examen Chunin-**

Shino se ponia ajustaba los lentes y miraba con la seriedad de siempre que esperaban

Shikamaru no dejaba de decir fastidioso molesto y cosas sobre rubios molestos que se vuelven pelinegros

Temari lo veia mientras empezaba a dar una cara pervertida y diciendo cosas sexy o candente

Kankuro estaba igual que Kiba con la quijada en el piso

Gaara solo tenia una cosa en su mente - (Por que madre le tiene miedo quien eres Uzumaki)

Pero en todo el estadio se escuchaban gritos de los aldeanos de Konoha tales como

_Monstruo_

_Demonio al fin muestras tus verdaderos colores_

_Asesino_

Se escuchaban esos gritos y parecidos por todo el estadio que continuaban hasta que se escucho un terrible rugido desde el centro del estadio justo donde estaba Naruto

- Creen que me importa lo que piensen basura saben yo podria matarlos si quisiera.. ah esperen esa es una exelente idea derroto al bastardo y despues los mato- Dijo con una sonrisa sadica el pelinegro haciendo que todos los presentes temblaran

- Listo para el Round 2 Uke(Los que se entregan en la relacion homosexual para los que no sepan) - Dijo el pelinegro con burla y fuerza como si fuera una preparacion para una masacre

- Que eres tu? tu forma y tu Chakra era diferente no puedes ser asi tu eres un perdedor, una falla que no merece ser ninja alguien solo se logro pasar el examen por pura suerte- Dijo Neji el emo-ninja version 2

- No es obio soy algo que fue creado con 10% Suerte 20% Hablilidad 15% Concentrando el poder de la Voluntad 5% Placer y _50% Dolor_- Dijo mostrando algo de intento asesino haciendo temblar a los civiles y a la mayoria de los ninjas presentes - Todo eso da un 100% de razon de recordar mi nombre yo soy Uzum... creo que no me queda ahora ese apellido ya que desde que me lo dieron me han tratado como basura desde que lo tengo ahora usare el de Kuro-Jiji- Dijo mientras reia mentalmente por que alfin logro decirlo sin que Kurodenkou lo moliera a golpes o lo lanzara a un ejercito de Pedobears -Soy Naruto ThunderRage y tambien tu peor pesadilla KA JA JA JA- Dijo mientras empezo a reir maniacamente ignorando gran parte del estupido discurso de Neji

- Por cierto te contare algo idiota emo veras acaso crees que eres el unico que ah tenido un sello en su cuerpo toda su vida- Dijo el joven pelinegro ganandose la curiosidad de Neji

- Veras te tengo que agradecer si no hubieras sellado mis tenketsus y me hubieras sacado de quisio con toda tu pendejera y habladuria Gay sobre el destino y esas tonterias que hablas cada rato tal vez nunca hubiera recuperado todo lo que me pertenecia veras a diferencia tuya a mi me pusieron sellos mucho peores a el sello de los Hyuga - Dijo ganandose que los 9 novatos y los ninjas presentes alzaran una ceja

- Veras sellaron mi poder hasta un 99% asi que nunca podria llegar a defenderme mi fuerza mounstrosa me la quitaron asi que tube que entrenar bastante pero al final mi fuerza nunca cambiaba- Dijo dejando shock a el Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen

- Y eso que - Dijo Neji el Ninja-emo version 2

- A caso crees que eso es todo pobre Sellaron mi velosidad para que fuera lento y nunca pudiera huir cuando me persiguieran turbas enfurecidas que quisieran matarme - Dijo dejando en shock a todos los presentes exepto Neji quien lo empeso a atacar usando su Junken (Puño Suave)

- Sellaron tambien mi coordinasion y los movimientos que tenia para que asi aun si recuperara mi fuerza no pudiera defenderme - Continuo Naruto con su relato esquivando todos los golpes de Neji con una gran facilidad

- Sellaron mis tecnicas y mi elemento para que nunca pudiera ser bueno en Ninjutsu especialmente en los elementos que soy afin - Dijo asiendo que las mayoria de los visitantes pensaran "Que hiso para merecer eso"

- Sellaron gran parte de mis memorias y mi personalidad para que no pudiera vengarme y tambien para simplemente que me costara miles de veces mas aprender apenas solo una pequeña parte de informacion aun cuando nadie en esta maldita mierda de aldea me ha ayudado en los mas minimo a execion de unos pocos a los cuales puedo contar con la palma de la mano- Dijo asombrando a los nueve novatos incluso a Kages Presentes

- Me pusieron un disruptor de control de Chakra para que nunca pudiera aprender a usar las tecnicas avansadas dejandome debil contra el resto de los ninjas - La existencia de algo asi atemoriso a todos los ninjas presentes

- Y por ultimo me QUITARON MI VERDADERA FORMA Y ME DEJARON SOLO EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS SIN MEMORIAS SIN PODER SIN NADA CUANDO ERA UN MALDITO MOCOSO DE NO MAS DE 5 AÑOS - Dijo lleno de ira confundiendo a los visitantes y Damyos presentes que clase de aldea le haria algo asi a un ninja de su propia aldea no aun niño pequeño

- Pero ahora todo a regresado y mejor aun a crecido mi poder aun estando sellado asi que ESCUCHEN TODO EL MUNDO DESDE AHORA NO DEJARE QUE NADIE PASE ENSIMA DE MI QUE NADIE ME INSULTE O ME GOLPEE PORQUE DESDE AHORA VOY A LUCHAR Y CONVERTIRE EN CENISAS A MIS ENEMIGOS GROAAARRR - Termino su discurso dando un rugido lleno de poder y ferosidad para despues mirar fijamente a Neji - Pero primero te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a Hinata-chan despues de todo ella es de las pocas personas que trataron con respeto esa version inferior de mi - Dijo danlole una sonrisa zorruna marca Naruto a Hinata la cual se desmallo unos segundos despues de verlo si de nuevo

- No me importa lo que te paso es tu destino ser un facrasado y...- No pudo terminar al recibir un golpe a alta velosidad del joven Dragons Slayer

- Si si claro mira corta tu charla emo y ponte serio insecto come mierda- Dijo con burla ganandose la ira de Neji y una mirada seria de Shino desde la cabina de los partisipantes - Sin ofender Shino es solo una metafora - Dijo con una cara seria haciendo que Shino dejara de mirarlo con una de esas miradas que dicen "Te matare si me enfrento a ti"

- M-maldito no ataques a traición- Dijo vomitando algo de sangre y pensando - (No era un farol todo lo que dijo ese poder y velosidad se podrian comparar con la de lee)

- Tu eres el que estaba con la charla emo vamos no seas fresita solo fue un golpe normal sin nada de Chakra a espera lo olvide los Hyuga son un monton de debiluchos que dependen de o tan fabuloso Doujutsu y de su Taijutsu de afeminados como si fuera la clave de la victoria- Dijo ganandose la furia de todos los Hyuga presentes en el estadio y de Neji al cual le dio una poderosa patada mandadolo a volar unos cuantos metros chocando con el piso y dejando acostado tosiendo algo de sangre- Ja patetico vamos levantate te dejare dar un golpe para que no llores - Dijo con la misma burla de antes ganadose mucha mas rabia de parte los Hyuga presentes - Ah ya se.. se me ocurrio una exelente idea te derrotare y humillare solo usando Taijutsu para que todos vean los inutiles que son los Hyuga Ka ja ja ja- Dijo con arrogancia y empeso a reir maniacamente ganandose muchisima ira de parte de todo el clan Hyuga presente

* * *

Este es mi nuevo trabajo recien salido del horno al que llamo cerebro de mierda al cual nunca se le ocurre nada para mi otra serie la cual subire tambien asi que creen argumentar con los comentarios y Previews no cuesta nada solo valioso tiempo que podrian usar en otra cosa

y otra cosa si les gusta miren mi otro trabajo


	2. Capitulo 2: Alta Violencia

Segunda Tormenta: Alta violencia

- Vamos Neji según los recuerdos de mi antiguo yo que eras fuerte pero al parecer al igual que el eres patético- Dijo cruel y sádicamente mientras que Neji se empezaba a levantar - (Por dios Kuro-Jiji tiene razón se siente increíblemente bien el miedo a un recuerdo lo que me dijo)

**Flash back**

-** Dime algo mocos**o – Dijo Kurodenkou mientras se le queda viendo como el solo sabe hacer con esa mirada de demente y sádica como si te fuera a torturar de un momento a otro

- ¿Que quieres Kurodenkou? – le pregunta con cierto enojo el joven Dragons Slayer y como no vivir con un dragon demente no te haría desconfiar de el

-** Te tengo una pregunta ¿por qué quieres ser respetado?** - Preguntaba el dragon mientras sostenía su mirada marca Kurodenkou para sadicos de verdad

- Porque si no lo soy me seguirán lastimando, atacando y al final atacaran a mi gente preciosa – Dijo Naruto recordando levemente su vida con un pequeño aire de tristeza a su alrededor

- **Lamento sacarte de las nubes.. bueno la verdad no pero... DATE CUENTA ESTUPIDO ESOS MALDITOS ALDEANOS NUNCA LO HARAN LOS NINJAS ES POSIBLE QUE LO HAGAN PERO LOS DEMAS YA ESTAN PODRIDOS POR EL ODIO ASI QUE NUNCA SERAS RESPETADO POR ELLOS Y NUNCA TE DEJARAN DE ATACAR** - Naruto bajo la mirada ante la cruel verdad-** Pero hay una solución **- Naruto levanto la mirada para ver que quedaba algo de esperanza – **Debes ser** **temido** – Dijo con una seriedad impresionante mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Naruto

**- **¿Q-que? – Naruto pregunto confuso-

-** Debes ganarte el miedo de los habitantes un miedo que hará que se distancien de ti todos tus falsos compañeros todos los que te quieran usar para su propio beneficio un miedo que podrás usar para lo que te plazca sobre los que te teman tendrás un miedo que protegerá tus seres queridos de ser lastimados el miedo es una de las debilidades que los fuertes deben aprovechar sobre los débiles** – Explico el sadico dragon a su sucesor

- ¿Como obtengo ese miedo? - Pregunto con esperanzado el joven Dragons Slayer

-** Es fácil lo que necesitas es...**- Pausa dramática-

- Dime de una vez cabron déjate de estupideces – Dijo Naruto sin ninguna pisca de paciencia en su ser

- **Poder** -esa sola palabra demostraba la seguridad y confianza del Dragon

-Poder… ¿como el poder causara miedo? - Pregunto con duda Naruto

- **Los humanos siempre le tendrán miedo a lo que no pueden comprender dominar o controlar por eso los dragones somos el simbolo del poder por eso los Bijuus son temidos ellos tienen un gran poder en ellos por eso son temidos y considerados mounstros y por eso** - tomando aire - **TU NARUTO TIENES QUE VOLVERTE UN DRAGONS SLAYER QUE MUESTRE PODER QUE MUESTRE UNA VOLUNTAD QUE DEMUESTRE QUE TU NUNCA SERAS DOMINADO POR NADA EN EL MUNDO UNA QUE HAGA QUE NUNCA SEAS CONTROLADO POR LA DEBILIDAD DE LOS DEMAS UNO QUE DEMUESTRE EL MIEDO QUE LOS DRAGONES TENIAN Y AL FINAL UNO QUE DEMUESTRE EL PODER QUE SIEMPRE LOS DRAGONS SLAYER ESTARAN SIEMPRE EN LA CIMA DE LA CADENA ALIMENTICIA** – Grito con fuerza hacia el cielo dando un discurso Kurodenkou lleno de poder y orgullo en su voz

Naruto se quedo atónito siempre pensó que si era temido nunca conocería gente que apreciara pero su ancestro le abrió los ojos de forma jamás pensada para el

- Lo hare me convertiré en alguien cuya presencia atemorice a todos mis enemigos – Dijo lleno de convicción y determinación Naruto mientras observando cómo su ancestro se queda pensativo

- **Y sabes algo que se me acaba de ocurrir** – Dijo el sadico Dragon mientras su sonrisa sádica, demente y perturbadora que se agrandaba cada vez más

- ¿Qué? –una parte de él le decía que podría lamentarlo y otra que podría disfrutar de la idea de su ancestro

**- Cuando luches contra ese emo de Neji dale una paliza no... No le des una paliza dale una masacre derrótalo hazlo sufrir que sienta miedo desde lo mas recóndito de su mente para que nunca se atreva a lastimar otra vez a tu pareja –** Dijo Kurodenkou enfatizando lo ultimo con un tono ligero de orgullo

- Hinata-chan no es mi novia – un leve sonrojo surgió al pensar que él y Hinata en escenas nada santas

- **Siiiiiiiiii lo que digas mocoso** - Dijo sarcásticamente el Dragón y antes que Naruto replicara este le respondió - **Pero sabes sinceramente creo que deberías tener una novia o dos o unas 20 como mi buen amigo Blizzardo pero aun no se como ese cabron no fue castrado cuando se enteraron sus novias de cuantas tenia pero ese no es el punto debes buscarte varias novias -** Dijo con burlona-seriamente a lo que Naruto simplemente se sonrojo

- O-oye no eh tenido ni siquiera novia ¿como esperas que tenga varias? – cuestiona con nerviosismo

- **Asi es verdad casi se me olvida trabaja un poco en tu imagen porque eres feo y morirás virgen** – Dijo bastante seriedad (falsa) el dragon buscando burlárse de Naruto como solo él sabe hacerlo

- Púdrete Dragón de Mierda! – Grito Naruto ni el sabe el por qué pero se le habia ocurrido pedirle consejos a Jiraiya después de acabar con Neji para conseguir chicas pero que esperaban a quien mas le podría preguntar el, Iruka y el Hokage son los únicos con los que el se lleva bien y Kakashi es un inútil pervertido y lo odia

-** Oye no quiero que mi heredero muera virgen y feo acaso quieres que los Raikouryuu se extingan** – Dijo dolido (Fingiendo) el dragon negro

- JODETE DRAGON DE MIERDA - Grito Naruto sacándole el dedo mientras que el dragón lloraba (Fingia) fuertemente

-** Entonces bateas para el otro lado que desgracia mi heredero es un pela platanos que desgracia** – Dijo Kurodenkou mientras lloraba Falsamente (deberian darle un oscar al mejor actor XD) y Naruto se enojaba cada vez mas

- PUDRETE DESGRACIADO – Dijo mientras le lanzaba una piedra gigante atrás suyo impactando con la cabesa del Dragon

**- Por esa osadia contra tu todo poderoso Tataratatara-etcetera abuelo este día sera conocido por la noche en que seras perseguido por el ejercito de los mil y un pedobears** – Dijo el dragon mientras Naruto si quedaba paralizado y de color blanco mientras solo podia pensar una cosa

- (Mierda.. debo escapar) – Pensaba saliendo corriendo mientras era perseguido por un ejercito de osos violadores

**Flash back Kai**

- Putos recuerdos de mierda pero al menos me enseño su código de honor – Dijo para si mismo mientras era rodeado por un aire de nostalgia mezclado con un poco de odio e imágenes nada santas de Hinata - Mierda me volvió igual a Ero-sannin

**Flash back** (si otra ves)

- **Mira mocoso hoy te enseñare la lección mas importante de tu vida el código de honor de los Raikouryuu** (Dragón Relámpago) -Dijo con una seriedad bastante rara y esta vez parecía no fingir

- ¿Código de honor? Espera dijiste de los Riakouryuu? acaso todos los dragones tienen el suyo propio- Pregfunto ya saben quien

-** Si todos los Dragones tenemos uno y siempre cumpliremos aunque nos cueste la vida para nosotros nada vale más que el nuestro honor y orgullo de Dragón quieres saber el código - **Explico el Dragon

- Dímelo – Dijo simplemente Naruto

-** A si quieres saber** – Dijo Kurodenkou mostrando aparentemente lo obvio

- Por que crees que te dije dimelo – Dijo Naruto algo irritado mientras pensaba - ( Acaso se vuelve mas idiota cada día)

-** Hare algo mejor te lo mostrare** – Dijo Naruto mientras levantaba una enorme tablilla antigua donde se podian divisar palabras –** Este es brindale tu respeto este sera el codigo que te guiara por el resto de tu vida - **Dijo mientras empezaba a leerlo para Naruto

**- El honor de un Relámpago siempre nos pertenecerá por eso estará siempre en nuestros corazones**

"**Lucha****mos**** con poder y voluntad sin importar las tormentas, sin importar las barreras que tenga****mos**** que atravesar.**

**Nosotros lucharemos con una voluntad electrizante junto con un poder oscuro y una velocidad relampagueante para derrotar a nuestros rivales**

**Si es estúpido luchar aun si no tenemos oportunidad de ganar luchamos por proteger lo importante para nosotros sin importar el precio que tengamos que pagar**

**Si se convierten en nuestros enemigos conoceran el poder de la tempestad, si se convierten en nuestros aliados juramos que los protegeremos con nuestras vida.**

**Usaremos la luz y la oscuridad del corazón en una mezcla perfecta de la armonía y la guerra de esa uníos nacerá un nuevo poder nuestro poder**

**Y con el perforaremos y romperemos a través de la oscuridad de la noche más oscura nuestros relámpagos brillaran con un destello oscuro que brillara en la misma noche.**

**Por eso somos los Raikouryuu un Dragón Nacido del mismo Relámpago con una velocidad que todos aclamaran y un poder que atravesara a nuestros enemigos**

**Incluso si somos odiados incluso si somos despreciados incluso si nos llaman inútiles nosotros derrotaremos a todos aquellos que amenacen todo lo que es importante para nosotros**

**Nosotros somos los Dragones que bailan con los relámpagos que brillan en la más oscura noche yo soy un Raikouryuu y por eso siempre triunfare"**

**¿Que piensas mocoso del código de honor de los Raikouryuu? ****- **Dijo Kurodenkou mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto

- Solo tengo que decir una cosa...- Dijo Naruto antes de hacer una "Pausa Dramática"

-** No jodas dime!** - Grito el Dragon lunatico

- Eso fue lo más cool que e visto en toda mi perra vida y a que joden las malditas pausas verdad – Dijo con una cara risueña a lo que el Dragón respondió con una cara de "Si vuelves a hacer eso sufrirás"

- **Ese el código de honor que los Raikouryuu siempre protegerán con su vida es uno de nuestros tesoros más sagrados y siempre será respetado asegura te recodarlo y llevarlo en tu corazón y cada vez que lo digas al final pon tu nombre en honor al resto de los Dragones recuerda para los Dragones nuestro honor es lo más valioso y siempre cuidamos a nuestros aliados sin importar su forma, su poder, personalidad ****o quien sea**** siempre protegeremos a todos los que nos acepten ****como somos **– Dijo seriamente a lo cual Naruto se impreciono por ese mini discurso mientras pensaba – **(Un monton de lunaticos sadicos con poder suficiente para ser catalogados catástrofes andantes) -**

- Entiendo - Dijo Naruto rezando mentalmente por que no arruinara el momento el Dragón ya que por fin se gano su respeto

-** Si pero por cierto en serio considera eso de tener novia si sigues así morirás solo y virgen** - Se burlo el Dragon perdiendo todo el respeto de Naruto otra vez

- CALLATE CABRON DE MIERDA - Dijo enojado el Dragons Slayer pensando seriamente en matarlo

- **Solo digo la verdad que tú no quieres creerlo es tu problema** - Dijo con simplesa el Dragon

- Muérete Bastardo! - Grito Naruto

- **Ja en tu cara ya estoy muerto solo soy un pedazo de mi alma** - Dijo el Kurodenkou burlandose de Naruto

- Entonces eres un f-fantasma – Dijo mientras se volvia aun mas blanco que la nieve-

-** Pues si** - Dijo el Dragón restándole importancia a lo que Naruto respondió de la forma más sensata posible se desmayo ¿y quién no lo aria? Es un dragon gigante de 5500 metros de color negro sadico y cruel que ahora ademas es un fantasma quien no se desmaya

Flash Back

- Si malditos recuerdos de mierda a puesto que me causaron un par de traumas si no es que me dio muchos traumas - Susurro en voz baja mientras esquivaba cada ataque de Neji - Oye Neji mira esa ardilla

- Cual ardilla - Pregunto Neji

- La que te pega con la rodilla - Dijo Naruto dandole un rodillazo en los gemelos Ping y Pong, las joyas de la familia, el dúo dinámico ya me entienden

- AAAAAAHHHHHH DIOS - Grito agarrandose sus partes o lo que quedaban de ellas y todos los hombres se cubrieron sus partes nobles incluso el Hokage y los Kages visitantes incluso Pedochimaru

- Bueno otra vez a mis recuerdos - Dijo para si mismo mientras admiraba el dolor de Neji

**F****lashback**

-** Y el Hyuga te dijo que el destino determino que el ganaría Ka ja ja ja ja ja esto no tiene precio en serio ese idiota cree en el destino KA JA JA JA JA** - Decia Kurodenkou mientras rodaba en el piso riendose

- Pero y el destino acaso no existe - Pregunto Naruto

- **Kajajajaja no me había reído como esto nunca, bueno el destino si existe pero te diré algo para los Dragones el destino es una viejo con retraso mental y esperando tener un paro cardiaco y para los Dragons Slayers el destino es su perra que espera que le pateen el culo después de todo los Dragons Slayers desafiaron la muerte miles de veces tu destino era morir varias veces que hiciste sobreviviste esa es una prueva de tu sangre de Dragons Slayer y por eso cuando la veas en el otro mundo dale este mensaje** - Dijo mientras sacaba un papel con algo escrito y se lo daba a Naruto

Y esta decia

"Hola perra Kurodenkou te manda saludos y por cierto te gusto lo que le hicimos a tu único creyente Ka ja ja ja ja sabes los Dragones estamos de vuelta y estamos listos para volver a darle al mundo los Dragons Slayer por cierto mandale mis saludos a Shinigami-chan y dile que esta muerto si vuelve a sellar algo en alguno de mis descendientes y sabes (Inserte sonrisa sádica) me pregunto donde ira el Dios de la Muerte si es asesinado. Atentamente Kurodenkou el Raikouryuu

Pos data : A por cierto te recuerdo por ultima vez que eres la perra de los Dragons Slayers y eres una inutil entendiste destino"

Al leerlo Naruto solto una gran risa – Sabes creo que se lo dare cuando muera si es que lo hago no planeo morir pronto-

**Flashback Kai**

- Si al menos hubo uno que otro buen recuerdo igual que aquella vez - Susurro Naruto para sí mismo mientras que Neji bueno se levantaba pero aun se agarraba las pelotas o lo que quedaban de ellas

- Que pasa Neji estas cansado vamos te dejare darme un golpe para que no seas tan patético espera es tarde - Se burlo el pelinegro mientras esperaba el ataque de Neji

- Ya verás _**Hakke: Roku juuyon Shou**_ (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas) – Dijo mientras que usaba su mejor ataque buscando derrotar a Naruto el cual se quedo parado sin hacer nada sin esquivarlo ignorando por completo el ataque de Neji mientras lo recibia

- Vamos eso es todo no me has hecho ni un rasguño esto se está tardando un poco te derrotare de un golpe**_ Raikouryuu no Tenkken_** (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Hierro)- Dijo mientras cargaba una gran cantidad de descargas eléctricas para su ataque desapariciendo a una velocidad segadora

-**_ Kaiten_** (Giro celestial) - Neji grito mientras giraba a alta velocidad liberndo chakra por todo su cuerpo esperando parar el ataque de Naruto que apareció cerca del cuerpo de Neji

- Muy débil - Dijo Naruto a chocar su puño electrificado con la defensa de Neji rompiéndola en pedazos impactando con el estomago de Neji rompiendo sus músculos y huesos mandándolo a volar cientos de metros hasta chocar con la pared del otro lado del estadio

- _**Raikouryuu no Raikou Imparusu**_ (Impulso Relámpago del Dragón Relámpago) - Grito mientras que su cuerpo se llenaba de descargas eléctricas estimulando sus músculos dejando sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo y cargando un ataque mientras corría a una velocidad solo comparable con un relámpago dejando un destello negro detrás de el

Al llegar donde Neji (Unos dos segundos después) presiono con fuerza sus pies para que la velosidad se convirtiera en poder y usando sus brazos cargados de electricidad negra para impactar el cuerpo de Neji contra la pared al mismo tiempo que gritaba –**_ Raikouryuu no Hekireki no Inpakuto_** (Impacto del Trueno del Dragon Relampago) - El resultado fue un golpe debastador que hiso vibrar al estadio estadio entero destrozando la mayor parte de los huesos de Neji y creando una marca que se parecía a la cabeza de Kurodenkou donde había impactado el ataque de Naruto

En las cabinas de los Kages

- (Hmm poderoso fuerte violento con un gran sentido del humor y sádico con sus oponentes si esa chica Hinata no lo reclama yo lo hare) - Penso la Mizukage Terumi Mei mientras pensaba una forma de usar sus relámpagos de una manera más entretenida

- (Esa técnica es como una combinación de mi Raiton no Yoroi (Armadura del Elemento Rayo) y el Hiraishin de...)- Los ojos del Raikage A se abrieron de golpe por su descubrimiento -( SANTA MIERDA ESE NIÑO ES EL HIJO DEL RAYO AMARILLO DE KONOHA MINATO NAMIKAZE se llamaba antes Naruto Uzuma... SANTA MIERDA TAMBIEN ES HIJO DE LA HABANERO SANGRIENTA KUSHINA UZUMAKI SERA MEJOR HACER UNA ALIANZA PRONTO)

De regreso a la tortu… digo al combate si eso el combate

- Ah ya te cansaste de sufrir qué pena al parecer tu destino es una mierda Kajajajaja - Burlo Naruto para despues volver a tener su sadica sonrisa - Pero ya que perdiste es momento del juego del castigo que te que hare con que te castigare ah ya se me ocurrió una excelente idea Kajajajaja

Se empezó a acercar con una sonrisa sádica mostrando sus dientes afilados mientras que sus ojos mostraban una locura inimaginable que hacía a Neji temblar de miedo

- Q-que vas a hacerme - Pregunto tembloroso el Emo-ninja version 2

- Sabes ustedes los Hyuga están obsesionados con sus ojos y con su Byakugan así que hare algo que todos ustedes temen - Dijo sádicamente mientras se acercaba mas y mas al emo-ninja versión 2 que estaba intentando escapar a pesar de sus heridas

- Ah asi que sabes lo que hare verdad, te quitare la vista perderás lo que te hace especial y nunca lo volverás a obtener - Dijo el pelinegro restándole importancia a lo que Neji respondió rápidamente temblando e intentando escapar mirando a Naruto con puro terror mientras el agarraba su cabeza con una fuerza impresionante haciendo gritar de dolor a Neji

- No para por favor te lo ruego - Suplico Neji intentando alejarse de el pero Naruto actuó indiferentemente

-Aaaah ya me aburrí ... sufre tu destino **_Raikouryuu no Kuroi Tsume_** ( Garra Negra del Dragón Relámpago)- Dijo con una crueldad incalculable mientras apretaba su agarre y comenzaba a electrocutar con unas descargas eléctricas negras que me metían debajo de la piel del Hyuga metiéndose en su interior destrozando los nervios de sus ojos sacando terribles gritos de dolor

Al terminar simplemente lanzo su cuerpo a un lado de el como si fuera solo basura sin importancia mientras tenía una sonrisa maniaca en su cara

- Para no mas por favor no mas por favor hare cualquier cosa pero por favor para ya me quitaste todo por favor para! – Suplico Neji a Naruto el cual solo saco una sonrisa sadica

- Déjame pensarlo… No – Dijo al momento de quebrarle los huesos de los brazos y piernas - Pero te daré un pequeño recuerdo de mi parte – poniendo sus dedos sobre la cabeza de su víctima de la nada unas imágenes pasaron a la cabeza de Neji donde veía como su maestro Maito Gai y su compañero Rock Lee se abrazaban desnudos invitándolo al emo versión 2 Neji Hyuga

- AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh – Grito Neji por las imagenes que venian a su mente destrosandola desde adentro

- JA JA JA JA JA eso estubo bueno pero es momento de darle un mensaje a mis hermanos de que el relámpago negro ah vuelto GROOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR- Rugio con todo su poder haciendo que todos los miembros de la aldea y los de sus alrededores lo escucharan temblaran creyendo que el Kyubi se habia liberado pero ellos no fueron los unicos que lograron escuchar eso también varios mas lograron escucharlo y digamos que les resulto muy familiar

- Oiga - Llamo Naruto al examinador del examen

- S-si que pasa- Dijo algo temeroso después de ver la destrucción y crueldad de lo que era capaz Naruto

- Ya me aburrí de jugar con Neji anuncie al ganador - Dijo seriamente Naruto con una falsa sonrisa que le hacia saber "SI NO LO HACES TE MATO"

- C-cierto Ganador Naruto Uzu... - Se detuvo al sentir la mirada penetrante de Naruto- Digo Naruto ThunderRage - Al escuchar eso Naruto simplemente se fue de la arena nadie se podía creer lo que había pasado El Perdedor Naruto Uzumaki derroto al Genio Neji Hyuga y de la manera más sádica cruel y con una violencia inimaginable sin importarle que era de la misma aldea que el

- Ah es verdad - dijo Naruto como si no le importara la tensión del estadio - Cualquiera que lastime moleste o insulte a cualquiera de mis compañeros o mi pareja - Dijo haciendo sonrojar bastante a las chicas presentes - Desearen acabar como Neji por que no solo los derrotare y les destrozare su cuerpo también les romperé su mente, los torturare y al final me los comeré después de todo ustedes me enseñaron que soy un demonio pero no cualquier demonio soy un Maryuu (Dragón Demoníaco) Kajajajaja - Continuaba riendo mientras salia de la Arena con una sádica sonrisa dejando a los habitantes de Konoha temerosos de la ira de Naruto como si fuera la ira de un Bijuu

-En las Tribunas de los Kages-

- SANTA MIERDA eso fue Brutal – Dijo el Jounin de Kiri al ver el encuentro de Naruto

- (Debemos hacer una alianza con esta aldea RAPIDO no podemos seguir en guerra con ella si el será nuestro enemigo pero la pregunta es ¿cómo?) - Penso el Tsuchikage intentando buscar la forma de evitar de que ese niño se convierta en su enemigo aunque la respuesta estaba al lado suyo

- (Hubba Hubba creó estoy enamorada ese poder ferocidad y tan hermosa sonrisa) - Penso Kurotsuchi la nieta del Tsuchikage

- Menuda violencia ¿que le hiso ese Hyuga a él para castigarlo de esa manera? – Dijo el Gay roba niños disfrazado Aka Pedochimaru que tenía un poco de miedo

- No tengo idea no se habían visto nunca antes de las preliminares incluso no han hablado nunca solo… -El Hokage recordó hasta ese momento lo que paso un mes atrás con la prima del ahora futuro cadáver- Mejor nunca se meta con algun amigo suyo o estarán muertos

- Lo tendré en consideración – Dijo el Raikage mientras pensaba en algun plan para que Naruto se uniera a su aldea

**-En donde están el clan Hyuga-**

- Dios que eh hecho si le hubiera mostrado la carta esto nunca hubiera pasado - Dijo Hiashi Hyuga arrepentido viendo como llevaban a su sobrino al hospital

- Neji-nisan - Dijo la pequeña al lado suyo que miro a Naruto con temor y con un ligero sonrojo

Donde los otros participantes

- Eso fue como ver a otro Gaara no crees Kankuro! - Dijo Temari temerosa

- N-no él es mucho más fuerte que Gaara - Dijo Kankuro con miedo

Gaara por su parte estaba temblando mientras se preguntaba algo

- (¿Porque madre tiene miedo y solo repite lo mismo?) - Dentro de Gaara el Ichibi no Shukaku temblaba de miedo mientras gritaba

– **¿Porque?...porque tiene que volver a existir esos monstruos Kurodenkou maldito los trajiste al mundo otra vez** - Gritaba el Bijuu de una cola

Shikamaru no podía creer lo que veía toda esa violencia ese poder y esa crueldad no podía ser de Naruto todo eso

- Shikamaru – Lo intentaba sacar del trance en el que estaba su amigo Choji

Por su parte Naruto al llegar a las tribunas de los participantes recibiendo la mirada de todos los participantes pero decidió ignorarlas y acostarse a descansar como si fueran seres inferiores a el

- N-Naruto ¿oye que te paso? - Pregunto algo nervioso a su amigo

- Ah Shikamaru veras me habían sellado quitado varias cosas invaluables para mí y en toda mi vida a sido igual por eso al recuperar lo que me quirtaron no dejare que nadie me vuelva a quitar nada nunca jamás incluso si para eso tengo que hacer que me teman para que no se atrevan a ser algo en contra mia - Explico Naruto

- Pero si actúas de esa forma te verán como una especie de demonio - Le dijo su amigo

- La verdad Shikamaru ya me ven como un demonio la única diferencia es que ahora actuó como debería - Dijo orgulloso el joven Dragons Slayer

- Entonces actuas como un demonio – contesto el vago número uno en hacer estragáis jamás pensadas

- Kajajajaja Buena broma pero te equivocas yo no actuó como un demonio actuó como un Dragón - Respondio sacando sus colmillos el Dragons Slayer

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto su amigo

- Los Dragones son seres orgullosos llenos de poder que no se doblegaran y siempre protegerán a sus compañeros y amigos - Dijo lleno de orgullo para despues sus ojos se llenaran de determinacion - Por eso no dejare sin castigo a quienes les intenten quitar algo preciado para mí

- Ya veo qué bueno que sigues siendo el mismo Naruto de siempre - Dijo algo alegre Shikamaru

- En eso te equivocas amigo mío no soy el "mismo" soy el verdadero Naruto la única diferencia es que recupere bastantes recuerdos, sentimientos ademas de varias tecnicas - Dijo simple como si le valiera mierda

- Bueno dime que recuperaste - Pregunto el vago numero uno

- Primero que nada mi buen gusto por dios si volviera a usar ese traje naranja me suicidaría y además como demonios me empezó a Gustar la perra rosada se nota que me quitaron el gusto no crees - Se burlo Naruto pero en cada palabra era honesto

- Ese es un buen punto Sakura e Ino son las chicas mas problemáticas de todas - Dijo Shikamaru cansado

- Amen - Dijo sacandole una sonrisa a Shikamaru

En ese momento aparece un ANBU de mascara de gato

- Es un gusto volverte a ver al verdadero Naruto-kun - Saludo Neko

- Igualmente mi querida amiga Neko-neechan a por cierto matare a quien asesino a Hayate-ni

- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? - Pregunto Shikamaru dudoso

- Por qué no reconocería a alguien que salvo mi trasero varias veces de ser asesinado cuando era un mocoso- Algo calmado pero molesto sonó su tono de voz - Bueno quien me está llamando -

- Hokage-sama quieres que te lleve - Pregunto Neko

- No es necesario usare la ruta rápida - Dijo con simplesa

- ¿Y cuál es? – con la misma duda que los demás que estaban reunidos-

- Esta - Dijo mientras tocaba un tomacorriente convirtiéndose en electricidad y siendo absorbido por este sorprendiendo a todos y creando un profundo silencio hasta que Kankuro dijo

- Tengo que admitir que eso tiene estilo - Dijo Kankuro ganándose la mirada fija de todos los presentes

- Que? se volvió electricidad y se mueve a trabes de las corrientes electricas admítanlo esto es bastante genial - Exclamo Kankuro

**-Donde los Kages-**

- Hokage-sama no debería llamar al joven Naruto necesitamos saber como estaba haciendo todo eso - Dijo pedochimaru

- Ya acabo de decirle a un ANBU que traiga a Naruto debería llegar en unos minutos - Le dijo Hiruzen al pedofilo

- O en este preciso momento - Dijo una voz detras de el

- Cierto o en este preciso momento - notando al recién llegado - Que carajo Naruto como llegaste tan rápido

- Use la ruta rápida - Dijo simple y burlon nuestro Jinchuriki favorito

- ¿Y cuál es esa? –el octogenario quería saber para tal vez usarla el-

- Use el tomacorriente corriente es la ruta mas rapida aqui - Dijo con simpleza

- Hiciste eso... bueno esa pregunta será para otro día te tengo que preguntar como obtuviste ese poder- Dijo el viejo Hokage

- Primero responde a mi pregunta - Dijo con una seriedad falsa Naruto

- Claro Naruto cual es- Pregunto el Sandaime Hokage

- Cuando cambiaste a las momias del concejo por el fisicoculturista - Dijo señalando al Raikage haciendo el resto de los Kages se rieran - El enano tamaño pitufo - Dijo señalando al Tsuchikage haciendo que Kurotsuchi revolcara en el suelo de la risa - Ese tipo que parece Pedofilo - Dijo señalando al Kazekage haciendo que casi todos los presentes se murieran de la risa - Y esa que parece supermodelo - Dijo señalando a la Mizukage a la cual se sonrojo un poco - Aunque sinceramente quedate solo con el fisicoculturista, el pitufo y la supermodelo ese pedofilo no da mucha seguridad - Dijo haciendo que casi todos se rieran

Naruto no son nuevos miembros del concejo son los Kages de otras aldeas

- Ya entiendo entonces ese es el Kage de Kinnikugakure (aldea escondia en los musculos) - Dijo mientras señalando al Raikage el cual luchaba contra la necesidad de asesinarlo

- (Juro que si tengo la oportunidad lo mato) - Penso el Raikage

- Ese es el Kage de la aldea escondida de los Pitufo - Dijo señalando al Tsuchikage que se estaba aguantando para no hacer un homisidio

- (No mates no mates el posiblemente haga algo bueno por tu aldea asi que no lo mates) - Pensaba el Tsuchikage

- Esas dos deben ser de Seitekigakure (La aldea escondido en lo sexy) - Dijo señalando a Kurotsuchi y Mei las cuales se sonrojaron de golpe

- (Bien le paresco atractiva debo convenser al abuelo de que no lo mate me deje quedarmelo y no lo mate

- (A la mierda este trabajo de Mizukage buscare a otro idota para que obtenga ese puesto y me mudo a Konoha estoy segura que el no me dejara salir de la habitación una temporada) - Penso con casi una hemoragia nazal la Mizukage

- Y al final ese Pedofilo creo que es de la aldea escondida de los Pedofilos - Dijo

- (Juro que lo matare por esta humillación aunque tiene razon) - Penso pedochimaru

- No Naruto... Bueno de donde sacaste todo eso que hiciste - Pregunto Hiruzen

- De Kuro-Jiji

- ¿Y quién es este Kuro-Jiji?

- El que me enseño

- Me refiero a su nombre Naruto

Aaaah se llama Kurodenkou el Raikouryuu (Dragon Relampago)

Un apodo raro ¿y donde esta? – quería saber el cómo, porque y cuando mas no tendría mucha información

Descansando en paz en el otro mundo pero conociéndolo seguro que no estara descansando estara peleando con otros y torturando a los que se atrevan a retarlo o tal vez torturando angeles o tal vez jodiendo a sus compañeros, enemigos, hijos, descendencia, familia bueno a todo el mundo - Dijo tranquilo sin mostrar

Y como hablaste con el si esta muerto

Por un seguro

Que seguro

Cuando un miembro de mi... digamos que "clan" rompe nuestro código de honor o lo desprecia digamos que nuestro poder es borrado incluso de nuestros genes hasta que alguien de su descendía lo cumpla

Y cuál es ese código

Es el código de honor de los Raikouryuu que seguiremos aunque nos cueste la vida y quienes lo incumplan serán basura ante los ojos de los otros incluso si son tus padres para ellos también serás basura - Explico Naruto

Una duda no es algo exagerado - Pregunto A

No para un Raikouryuu - Dijo con simplesa

Es un titulo raro no crees digo

No es un titulo Kurodenkou es un Dragón de verdad y yo soy su descendiente aunque solo de sangre por parte de mi padre

Así que eres descendiente de un Dragón... - Dándose cuenta de lo que escucho - ¿TU QUEEEEEEEEEEE... UN DRAGON NO JODAS DESCIENDES DE UN DRAGON –grito a todo pulmón el anciano líder de una aldea que contradice en parte el nombre de su país y su dichosa voluntad…enserio aldea escondida entre las hojas ubicada en el país del fuego y que tienen la voluntad del fuego. Es algo confuso -

- QUE SOY SOLO DE SANGRE UN DRAGON QUE NO ESCUCHA BIEN HOKAGE-JIJI… YA DEBE DE PENSAR EN SU RETIRO O QUITARLE EL PODER A LOS ANCIANOS Y A LOS CIVILES DE ESTA ALDEA MAL AGRADECIDA – le contesto de una forma amble o la definición de amable de Kurodenkou- SABES BIEN QUE FUI SUMAMENTE AMABLE CUANDO LE DI ESA PALIZA A NEJI SABES BIEN QUE PODRIA VOLARLE LOS INTESTINOS EL DELGADO Y EL GRUESO TAMBIEN A ESA SABANDIJA- Grito haciendo a todos temblar de miedo alguien capas de hacer eso es de temer

- Y como harías eso - Pregunto A con gran curiosidad

- Paso uno rayos en mi dedo hasta crear chispas de la fricción – Empezo a cargar de electricidad su dedo medio - Paso dos en el culo de aquel que cabree - Dijo sacando el dedo - Paso Tres fricción creada por la electricidad mas gas metano dentro de su culo ¡Boom! - Dijo haciendo que el Hokage se diera cuenta que Kakashi tiene otra tecnica asesina - Y la comida esta servida - Dijo mientras tenia una buena sonrisa depredadora

- A que te refieres por comida - Pregunto temeroso Hiruzen

- Mira Jiji para todos de mi "clan" y para mi solo hay tres tipos de humanos uno son los aliados, dos son parejas potenciales regular mente mas de una como tenemos una energia imprecionante podemos satisfacer a media ciudad y tres presas para asesinar y devorar después de toda la mierda que me han dado en esta aldea no me es difícil matarlos y después comérmelos - Dijo con una sonrisa depredadora que helo la sangre a todos lo que escucharon eso a exepción de las chicas a las cuales les pareció atractiva esa sonrisa depredadora

Diferentes reacciones se hacen presentes por parte de los aldeanos miedo, horror y sobretodo pensamientos de correr con todas sus fuerzas para no presenciar la furia de Naruto pero para varias chicas solo al escuchar lo segundo ya no les importara el resto

Pedochimaru y los que estaban cerca

- (Le ofrezco dinero, mujeres, tierras o lo que me pida con tal de se una a con nosotros... tengo pensar en una alianza en la brevedad o hacer que el hijo de esos dos se una a mi aldea) –eran los pensamientos de A

- (Una linda noche de pasión sin control… donde él me electrocute cada parte "sensible" de mi cuerpo) –un hilo de sangre salía de la nariz de la Mizukage Terumi Mei

- (Apartadas zorras que esta chica ya encontró a su futuro esposo aunque no me importaría compartir un poco…) – Penso Kurotsuchi la nieta del Tsuchikage la cual caminaba disimuladamente para estar cerca del chico que ahora la acompañaría en cada sueño y fantasía muy subida de tono –

- (Creo que me equivoque en la elección de cuerpo) – Dijo mentalmente mientras pensaba en cómo cambiar al Rey Emo por el que tenia frente a sus ojos de pedófilo homosexual-

Los novatos aun trataban de asimilar cada palabra y por los gritos del Hokage y Naruto no sabían cómo actuar o qué hacer

- (¿Por ser parte dragón no engordara después de comer 30 platos de ramen en el almuerzo, comida y cena?) – tratando el joven Akimichi de asimilar el por qué no subía nunca de peso su amigo antes rubio y ahora pelinegro

- (Estoy muerto si lo hago enojar seguro que me hara algo peor que ha Neji solo espero que no haga nada para enojarlo) - Penso Kiba cagado del miedo

- (Ahora que lo veo bien esta mejor que Sasuke…aprovechare que me ama para tenerlo en la palma de mi mano) – Eran los errados pensamientos del chicle con patas el cual espero que muera de la forma más lenta, dolorosa y violada por un oso

- (Hinata ya no tendrás a tu amor por lenta) – Comenzando a maquilar planes la chismosa numero uno de Konoha

Y mientras la nombrada Hyuga aun continuaban en el mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa algo pervertida sobre cierto rubio y ella haciendo bueno los dejo a su imaginación y si se preguntan que pasa con Tenten bueno

- (No puedo creerlo nadie puede ser tan violento y ser tan sexy a la vez tal vez el y yo... no Tenten mala, aleja esos pensamientos) - Pensaba la chica con peinado de panda sin apartar la mirada del sadico Dragons Slayer

-De regreso a los Kages y Naruto-

Por un momento Naruto sintio muchas miradas y un gran escalofrio se dio la vuelta para ver lo que pasaba y vio el horror como casi todas las chicas de la aldea y vecinas lo veian con lujuria y el solo pudo pensar en algo - (Ya me cago el payaso mejor no explico mas o tendre que escapar y volverme ermitaño) - Penso temeroso Naruto habia visto a Sas-Uke (Uke es quien se entrega en la relacion homosexual) huir por su castidad varias veces en la academia y ahora el le pasara lo mismo

Si Naruto no la tendría tan fácil ahora con tanta fangirls que obtuvo pero lo que no esperaba es que existiera algo mucho peor que las Fangirls.. Las Fangirls Ninja si Naruto estaba jodido

* * *

Omake

Yo: Y corte se imprime descansen chicos  
Naruto: Pero quiero traumar al Teme  
Yo: Calmate podras torturarlo todo lo que quieras en el proximo capitulo  
Naruto pero quiero verlo sufrir  
Yo: No te preocupes puse un pedobear en su camerino  
(Oyen un grito y sale corriendo un Sas-Uke con poca ropa corriendo por su castidad)  
Pedobear: Vuelve aun no emos terminado  
(Despues de observar la escena)  
Naruto: Amigo estas enfermo  
Yo: Pero asi me quieren

Guau 6.000 palabras estoy bastante cansado ya gaste energia suficiente para hacer como 20 Genkidamasos por dios creo que mejor me concentro en 1 serie a la vez en vez de escribir 3 en 2 meses pero bueno no queria que alguien se le ocuriera la misma idea ya no puedo mas pero bueno que les parecio este capitulo mi inspiración sadica bueno digamos es que soy algo S y para mi hacer estas cosas sadicas es un pasatiempo y disculpen la tardansa es que hago como 100 palabras al día


End file.
